


It's summer! We're supposed to be having fun!

by Ragno



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lollipops, M/M, Masturbation, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragno/pseuds/Ragno
Summary: Derry doesn't have the right to be this hot in summer. Neither does Eddie.Or, how a lollipop ruined Richie Tozier
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 28
Kudos: 712





	It's summer! We're supposed to be having fun!

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a present but I decided to post it so now it's like a present for all of you although it's not really Christmas anymore, but I guess we all want something hot to warm us up in this cold winter, right? Also, this is totally not my way to apologize for what it's about to come in my other story "Greywater"... Anyway!
> 
> Thanks to [dwaalserenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwaalserenity/pseuds/dwaalserenity) as always for making my nonsense readable!

The air felt heavy, the sun looked huge in the sky, so bright it hurt the eyes and burned the skin, it was hotter than any day Richie remembered and he felt like an ice cream cone laying on the sidewalk, sticky, mushy, and melting away. It was the middle of July and Wentworth Tozier had decided it wasn't hot enough to turn on the AC. Cheap motherfucker. Richie had gone outside hoping he could at least feel the breeze but the moment he stepped outside he realized the air had abandoned them too and it was just the sun and man, fighting the ultimate battle.

He went to the nearest convenience store and bought a cold soda, jumping on his bike because with where he was going his car would be useless. He pedaled as fast as he could, not because he wanted to get there quickly, but because faster meant feeling the wind on his face and being able to breathe something that wasn’t fucking steam.

Richie let his bike fall on the ground and walked down the wooden stairs to their hideout down in the Barrens. There was no one else there. When they were kids they would spend hours and hours hanging out in that shitty place Ben had built, but nowadays everybody was too busy. They were still friends, of course, and they loved each other and all of that shit, but they had grown up and they all had a lot of things to do all the time. Classes and clubs and whatever. They went to parties together and got drunk together, and most of the time they'd hang out in Ben's basement or even Richie's, but mostly Ben’s because he always had the coolest videogames. Sometimes they went to the Barrens too, but they kind of had outgrown the hideout, literally, they were all too tall now to hang out in there all together. Richie still liked to go there, though, when he wanted to think, when he wanted to escape the world, when he didn't feel like making jokes. It was still a good hideout after all.

This time, though, he went there because he thought maybe, just maybe, being built underground meant it would be a little cooler in there. He was wrong. Yes, it was covered and provided a permanent shadow, but that was nothing special compared to, for example, Richie's room, which he had left hoping to find some place better. In fact, he would probably be more comfortable in his own room, and maybe he could have convinced his dad to turn on the AC in exchange for doing something for him, like washing his car or some other stupid chore. But no, he had to act like a moody teenager and leave the house, so now he couldn't really go back, not if he wanted his ego to remain intact.

So he looked around, found out some old comic books and slouched on the hammock to read and maybe even try to forget he was dying of a heat stroke. There was a mattress too, one they had found years ago thrown away and brought it back to the hideout just in case one of them (mostly Beverly) wanted to run away from home and needed a place to crash. It seemed like a good idea back then. Stan and Eddie refused to touch the thing until the rest of them had promised to get it as clean as possible, which they did, kind of. Then Ben brought some nice bedclothes and Beverly brought some pillows, and it actually looked nice enough. It also made them stop fighting for whose turn it was to use the hammock. The mattress was nice, but a hammock is a hammock, so Richie always chose the latter.

He was deep into a Spiderman issue when he heard the wood on the ceiling cracking. He looked up with a questioning face. As much as he despised his life in Derry, he didn’t want to actually die there. He knew Ben’s skills had their limitations but he would hunt the fucker down if he ended up being crushed to death by his little experiment.

A pair of feet appeared on the wooden stairs, followed by two skinny and slightly tanned legs, covered to the thigh by a pair of shorts. Richie put down the comic over his lap, watching Eddie coming down and jumping when he had just a few steps last. He dusted himself off and took a few steps before realizing Richie was there, letting out a pitchy little scream. It made Richie burst out laughing.

“Dude, shut up!” Eddie wrinkled his nose. “You scared me.”

“Oh, pardonne-moi, mon amie,” Richie said in a French accent, “but you are what we call in France a _petit pussy_.”

“And you are a big asshole,” Eddie replied. Richie was ready to talk about the tightness of his asshole, thank you very much, but Eddie spoke again. “What are you doing here?”

“What are _you_ doing here?” Richie asked back, watching Eddie look around on the shelves, opening boxes and cans.

“My mom was watching TV and someone said it was actually good for you to drink your own pee… so I left before she tried to boost my health a little more.” Eddie explained, still not looking at Richie.

“That’s… either genius or completely nuts,” Richie said, his expression mixed between completely amused and completely grossed out. “I’m here because is hot as hell.”

“It’s summer,” Eddie said like it wasn’t obvious. “Didn’t we have bottles of water around here?” he huffed, taking something and walking to the mattress on the floor, falling on it.

“I have a soda, but it’s almost empty,” Richie said, tossing the bottle to Eddie. Eddie took it, inspecting it with a disgusted face.

“I guess I’ll have to risk it,” he said, opening it and drinking so his lips wouldn’t touch the rim of the opening.

“If you give me a few minutes I can refill it for you,” Richie clicked his tongue and winked at Eddie, pointing at his crotch with his face. “Delicious golden serum, freshly milked.”

“You are disgusting,” Eddie said, taking one of the comics Richie had taken out and starting to read it too.

Both of them fell in silence.

Richie guessed it was really too hot to talk, even for Eddie, who wouldn't shut up. It was funny that everybody called him a Trashmouth when Eddie fucking Kaspbrak was probably one of the loudest motherfuckers on the surface on earth, always ranting and bickering and cursing like a goddamned sailor and lecturing them about everything. But that was okay, of course. Then you make a bunch of dick jokes and you're the Trashmouth of the group. All right. Sure. Like Eddie didn't have a dirtier mouth than Richie.

But right now there was just silence, only interrupted by the pages turning and their heavy breathing now and then because it was _too hot_. Eddie had been a visionary, wearing those short shorts. It must feel good to have his spaghetti legs free from torturous fabric. Richie was stupid. Richie was wearing denim. Who the fuck wears jeans in the summer? Yeah, they were ripped, but anyway, they were sticking to his skin and it wasn’t pleasant. His t-shirt felt damp with sweat too, and he could feel the beads gathering on his forehead, sticking his hair to it.

Eddie, on the other hand, he looked fine. He wasn’t even sweating! He was laying on the mattress, his head propped up on some pillows so he could read better, merely a few feet apart from Richie. His legs were flexed up, his socked feet up on the mattress, his shorts sliding a little too high up his thighs, and his t-shirt hiked up just a tiny bit, enough to reveal some skin. Richie closed his mouth when he realized he was gaping like a fool and moved his eyes back to the comic when Eddie moved his head to look at him.

He flipped a page. And then another. And then another. So casual. Not suspicious at all. He let a silent breath out when Eddie went back to his comic too, relaxing a little. It was nothing, really. Looking at Eddie, it didn’t mean anything. What if he had a crush on Eddie back when they were kids? They were exactly that, kids. Richie was an adult now, kind of. He had kissed _girls,_ okay? He had clumsy handjobs and messy make-out sessions and he wasn't into Eddie anymore. Checking him out wasn't something Richie did on purpose. It was more like a habit, honestly. He was so used to fake-flirting/teasing Eddie all the time he didn’t know how to act like a normal human being around him anymore.

At first, it was kind of exciting, doing something that could be really dangerous, masking it as a joke so no one could know there was a bit of truth in it (or a lot), watching Eddie get mad, get embarrassed, get all red, so cute. It made Richie's belly twist in anticipation. And those times when Eddie actually teased him back? Oh, boy, Richie could feel the shivers run down his spine, his whole body tingling. But that was it. Richie never took it any further, and of course, Eddie didn't either, and it just became their thing. Richie teases Eddie, Eddie tells Richie to fuck off, cute cute cute, asshole, press repeat.

Sometimes Richie even thought about stopping altogether, thinking maybe Eddie really did hate it when he did all those things, but when he tried to stop Eddie would get super weird, dancing around him all the time, punching him, kicking him, calling him names, and mostly doing everything he used to do when Richie did tease him but twice as much. It was like Eddie couldn’t stand not being the center of Richie’s attention, and that made Richie a very happy and amused man. He grew fond of their dynamic, so he stopped needing anything else from Eddie.

The silence and Richie’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of wrapping paper being unwrapped, followed by a very loud slurping noise. Richie put down his comic again (although he hadn’t really been reading it) and looked at Eddie, who was currently sucking a red, round, fat lollipop into his mouth.

“What the fuck?” Richie frowned, feeling totally offended by the picture. “What are you doing?”

“What?” Eddie popped the lollipop out of his mouth and looked at Richie like he didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Dude. A fucking _lollipop??”_

“What? It’s fucking candy, Richie. What’s your problem?”

“Candy?? Why the fuck are you eating _candy_ right now?” Richie asked again.

“What are you, my mom?”

“What are you, five??”

“What I am is _hot_ , Richie,” Eddie replied, and well, yeah, like… _yeah_ , but, “and there’s no water around and I’m thirsty so I need to suck on something!” He said, pointing at Richie with the lollipop when he raised his eyebrows and opened his eyes wide. “And don’t you dare!” he warned. Richie shut his lips close. “Sucking on this will keep me salivating, which will keep me hydrated.” He finally explained.

“It will keep you hydrated,” Richie repeated, not sure about the logic behind that statement. “Sucking on a lollipop.”

“Yes,” Eddie repeated, putting the candy back into his mouth.

Richie looked at him. Fighting. Fighting so hard not to…

“You sure don’t wanna suck on something else?”

“Oh, fuck off, Richie, you’re such an asshole!” Eddie rolled his eyes and turned around, his back facing Richie.

Richie licked his lips and tried to force his eyes and his mind to go back to the comic.

He lasted for about three minutes. A personal record.

“You know, that is so much worse, because I can’t see you sucking on the lollipop so I just can hear those filthy noises you’re making and my imagination is doing the rest, you know?”

Eddie turned around, looking at Richie with a totally shocked face, eyes wide and mouth open. Sadly Richie could only look at how pink Eddie’s lips looked, how puffy they were, how dirty they would look wrapped around that stupid lollipop.

“That’s it. I’m out!” Eddie said, standing up ready to leave.

“No! No, no, come on, Eds!” Richie dropped the comic to the floor and grabbed Eddie’s wrist. “It’s the heat! It’s too hot, my brain is melting! I’m literally melting, look,” he swiped a hand over his forehead and wiped it on Eddie’s arm. Eddie screamed.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU??” He pulled his arm, gagging.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!!” Richie covered his face with his hands, mostly because he didn’t actually know what was wrong with him but also to cover the stupid smile on his face because Eddie’s scream was so fucking funny. “I’m fucking stupid, I don’t know what’s wrong with me! I’ll stop! I promise! I won’t touch you anymore!”

“Dude…” Eddie looked at him with a disgusted face, but he sat on the mattress again. “You do not know when to stop.”

“I know! I swear to god, sometimes my brain doesn’t work properly,” Richie said, pressing his fingers into his head. Eddie scoffed, taking back the comic and popping the candy back into his mouth. Richie observed him through the corner of his eye. “It’s just too hot.”

“Who the fuck wears jeans in the middle of summer,” Eddie said, not even looking at him. Richie clicked his tongue. He was right.

“You’re right,” Richie said, shifting on the hammock and unbuttoning his jeans, pealing them off his legs to take them off, tossing them around. Then he took off his t-shirt too, doing exactly the same, shifting back to his original position. “Done. Problem solved.”

When he looked at Eddie, he was looking at Richie with eyes wide open, his cheeks now the same color of his lips. He looked away almost immediately, making a throaty noise and going back to his comic book. Richie kept looking at him for a few more seconds before he did the same. There was no way Eddie was blushing because of him, right? They had been seeing each other in their underwear since they were kids, and honestly, there was nothing particularly amazing about Richie's body. In fact, Richie wasn't sure he liked his body very much at all, so he couldn't understand why anybody could see his lanky, gangly, giraffe-like body and blush, especially not someone like Eddie. Eddie was right in every place, proportionate and cute and tiny and just too perfect.

And he kept sucking at that fucking lollipop.

It was too hot in there. What was wrong with the weather, for God’s sake?

Richie swiped his face again, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, tried to focus on his comic. He didn’t need to keep looking at Eddie. He didn’t need to pay attention to Eddie. He just needed his friendly neighbor Spiderman, swinging around, stopping bad guys from doing bad things, being a nice person, helping others. It was so much more interesting than Eddie and his stupid shorts, Eddie and his freckled cheeks, Eddie suckling on that lollipop, lazily spinning the stick and making the candy roll past his puckered lips. Richie closed his eyes and swallowed. His mouth was dry. Now he felt like sucking on something to stay hydrated.

Spiderman. Look at fucking Spiderman, Richie! Don’t think about chasing the sweet flavor in Eddie’s mouth, licking it off his tongue, sucking on those puffy lips before guiding them to make them suck on something else, see if he can put his candy sucking skills to practice with his lips wrapped around Richie’s…

“Shit,” Richie jumped, covering his junk with the comic book right before Eddie turned his face to look at him. Eddie raised a questioning eyebrow and now it was time for Richie to get completely red. “Uh… This Mary Jane, man, she’s… hot.”

For a second Eddie acted like he didn’t know what Richie was talking about, and maybe he didn’t and Richie was just stupid enough to give himself away because Eddie’s face went crimson red when he realized what Richie was hiding under the comic book was a massive hard-on. Eddie opened his eyes wide.

“Oh, sh―”

“It wasn’t on purpose!” Richie immediately got defensive.

“I didn’t say anything! I know you didn’t do it on purpose, dipshit. Who the hell gets a boner on purpose? And why the fuck are you so defensive??”

“I don’t know, maybe I’m not in the mood of getting a lecture about how gross and disgusting I am…” Richie scoffed, trying to hide how much that really affected him. It made Eddie mad, for some reason.

“ _Dude_. I. Didn’t. Say. Shit! I _literally_ didn’t say anything. I don’t give a fuck what you do. You could start jacking off for all I care!” Eddie threw his hands in the air.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Maybe I’ll do it, then.”

“Then do it!”

“Fine!”

“ _Fine!”_

They both looked at each other frowning, lips pressed tight. Richie’s heart was beating hard, maybe because of the argument or maybe because his stupid brain was ready to just do what Eddie had just suggested.

_You should do it, show him you’re not scared._

_Prove to him he does care. Let him be the one who makes you stop._

_If you don’t do it, then he’ll think you’re a pussy._

Richie threw the comic book away, still looking at Eddie when he moved his right hand down, pushing it under the waistband of his underwear. Eddie looked away, his cheeks completely red, when Richie grabbed himself and started to stroke. Yes, Richie had won.

Wait, what did he win exactly?

Shit, he was actually doing it! Dammit, Richie, what is wrong with you? Don’t you ever think before doing shit like this? A wave of pleasure ran through his body, making his skin get goosebumps, his nipples hard. God, it felt good. But Eddie was right there, acting like he didn’t care because he was probably as stupid, if not more than, Richie. But he cared. His flushed face and his shaky breathing and the fact that he hadn’t put the lollipop back in his mouth showed he did care, but what could Richie do? It was too late to stop and say it was a joke (who the fuck jokes about that anyway, dammit), and it felt so good and it was so hot… Jesus, Eddie was supposed to make him stop. But instead he just…

“Don’t you need the comic back so you can look at _Mary Jane_ to keep things going?” Eddie asked, smart-ass voice, like he was trying to prove some kind of point that Richie didn’t really understand.

“Put that lollipop back in your mouth and I’ll have everything I need,” Richie snapped back. It was supposed to be a joke. Good ol’ teasing. The usual. Nothing new, except for how now Richie was stroking his cock in front of a very shocked Eddie who looked at him with his mouth agape. And honestly, Richie didn’t know how he was going to manage to keep Eddie’s friendship after that catastrophe of a day. He thought about maybe making another joke to make it clear he wasn’t really asking Eddie to do _that_. He didn’t want to get off on that. He was just Richie being Richie. Trashmouth Tozier. The fool. The buffoon.

But Eddie swallowed, hard, and licked his lips before moving his hand slowly, taking the candy back into his mouth. Something changed in his eyes, and Richie suppressed a pitched moan when he watched Eddie’s lips wrap again around the sucker. He closed his eyes and tightened the grip on his cock.

This is how the world ends, not with a bang but with Edward Kaspbrak sucking on a lollipop.

“Isn’t the point of this to actually watch what’s happening? I don’t think it works if you keep your eyes closed,” Eddie said, cheeky, maybe a bit of doubt in his voice too, but also sassiness, almost like he knew he was in control of the situation and he liked it.

“You don’t want me to miss the show, huh?” Richie tried to tease him back, forcing a smirk when he opened his eyes.

“Oh, I’m not the one putting on a show,” Eddie quickly replied, and his eyes moved shamelessly down Richie’s body.

Well, that wasn’t a lie, was it? Richie looked down too, at his hand slowly stroking his cock, flushed and hard and leaking, his underwear pushed down just enough. Richie laughed. Yeah, he was a sight to see, but Eddie was the one opening his mouth and rolling the candy on his tongue without breaking eye contact, so it wasn’t fair to blame everything on him.

“Whatever, you like it,” Richie huffed and decided to focus on getting off as soon as possible so this stupid charade could end.

Okay, he was jerking off in front of Eddie, so what? Guys jerked off in front of each other all the time, watching dirty magazines together and all that shit, what was so different from what Richie was doing? And yeah, maybe those guys weren't picturing their best friend's lips wrapped around their cock, but Richie was trying not to, either. He didn't want to give Eddie the satisfaction of knowing he had anything to do with Richie's getting off.

So this was their friendship now, huh? Teasing each other to the point of getting a boner and fucking your fist in front of the other, biting back moans because maybe you can get all turned on by your best friend’s sucker lips but you’re too much of a man to make any noise. Shit, masculinity was hard. And their friendship was weird. But they had done weirder things, right?

Fuck, the friction was too rough. Richie groaned and spat on his hand before going back to his task, his eyelashes fluttering when his cock slid smoothly in the grip of his fist. He was drenched in sweat, his skin sticking to the hammock, his body almost hissing, steaming. He looked at Eddie, just a second, just to be sure he wasn’t scarring him for life. What he saw told him completely otherwise.

Eddie was looking at him with parted lips, his chest rising up and down, his hand gripping the stick of the candy so hard his knuckles were white, and the most obvious boner was tenting his shorts to the point that it was clearly painful. Richie felt a shiver, more like an electric shock, run down his spine and spread through his body.

“Do it,” Richie managed to get his voice to work, breathing heavy, feeling feverish. “It won’t be my fault if you die of blue balls.” He said, looking at Eddie through his eyelashes. “Just touch yourself.”

He waited for Eddie to reply with something snarky, to maybe laugh and point out some smart reason why he wasn’t going to do that, or even talk about how unsanitary this whole shit was. What Richie didn’t expect is what actually happened. He didn’t expect Eddie to just close his eyes and lick his lips before pushing the lollipop back into his mouth and hooking his fingers on the waistband of his shorts, sliding them down, underwear too, his cock springing free, hard and flushed and so fucking perfect Richie felt like he was going to have an aneurysm.

And fuck it, okay? Fuck being a man, fuck acting stoic or whatever shit Richie was trying to accomplish. He was losing his mind and he didn’t have time to play games. So he let his head fall back, closing his eyes and moaning. “Fuck, Eddie,” he groaned in a way that he knew sounded desperate and needy and probably revealing too much, but it was not like Eddie wasn’t revealing _too much_ too and also, who the fuck cared? Who the fuck cared??

Eddie’s eyes were blown dark and said too much and Richie wasn’t sure if he wanted to understand everything because it was too scary, but sometimes being brave wasn’t an option and he knew Eddie was opening up right there, allowing himself to be vulnerable with Richie, and Richie had to reciprocate. So when Eddie grabbed himself in a tight grip with a hand and twirled the lollipop in his mouth with the other, breathing heavy and fast, Richie knew it was his time. He needed to act.

So he moved. He stepped out of the hammock and walked the few steps that separated him from Eddie, feeling so out of it, like he was walking on a cloud, like he was just inhabiting his body but the structure was also sentient and could act on its own. Eddie whimpered when Richie’s knees hit the mattress, instantly laying down to let Richie take his rightful place on top of him. Richie grabbed the stick of the lollipop, sticking it out of Eddie’s mouth before pushing his tongue inside it, tasting the chemical strawberry flavor mixed with Eddie’s spit, his tongue, his sweet, so sweet lips, kissing him hard and deep, swallowing every little noise Eddie couldn’t help make.

“Is this okay?” He asked, too late maybe, when he broke the kiss, and Eddie looked at him with those incredible doe eyes, his lips still open and spit shiny, nodding.

Well, in that case…

Richie smiled, kissing Eddie again right before giving the candy a taste, rolling it on his tongue and wrapping his lips around. It tasted good, but not as good as Eddie. It did work though. Eddie was right. Sucking on something could keep you hydrated. Or maybe it was just looking at Eddie, flushed and spread out under Richie what made his mouth water.

“Give it back,” Eddie asked, his lips a little open, perfectly placed for Richie to push the candy back in.

“Come get it,” Richie smiled, falling on his back and grabbing Eddie’s t-shirt to make him get on top this time, taking the lollipop and teasing with it around Eddie’s mouth, moving it away when he was about to catch it. Eddie laughed, so Richie did it again, only this time he moved the candy lower, lower. His heart started beating faster the closer Eddie got to his crotch, watching the scene like a fever dream when he touched the shaft of his cock with the lollipop and Eddie looked at it, then up.

There was just a second of silence. Then Eddie licked his lips. Richie let a breath out.

"I've never done that before," Eddie said. A confession. A very obvious one. It still made Richie's cock jump. Not because of the confession, but because of the intentions behind it.

“You don’t need to―”

Eddie lowered his head and took Richie in his mouth, and Richie’s whole body _trembled,_ closing his eyes and fisting the sheets and thinking the most awful things just not to spill right there inside Eddie’s mouth.

“Fuck. Eddie… Eds, are you…” Eddie looked up, rolling his eyes and letting go of Richie’s cock just to grab his wrist and force him to put the candy into his mouth. Okay. Message received. Richie would shut up.

It gave him something to think about, sucking on the lollipop, instead of thinking about Eddie sucking on his cock, about his hand wrapping around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, about his head bobbing, about his drool dripping down Richie's shaft. Fuck, he was too close. It was Eddie's first time, it wasn't the perfect blowjob, but his inexperience made it somehow even hotter, the soft scrape of his teeth, the grip a little too tight, the wet kisses he placed every now and then, so sweet, so fucking…

"Stop it. Stop. Stop," Richie babbled with the lollipop still in his mouth, grabbing Eddie's t-shirt to hurry him up, taking the candy out of his mouth before pulling at Eddie for an open-mouthed kiss. "I don't wanna come yet. Can I…”

He lost his train of thought when Eddie straddled him, positioning himself right on top of Richie, lowering down his hips so Richie’s cock would slide between his ass cheeks. The feeling was so overwhelming Richie thrust up against him, his body moving on its own. Eddie moaned against Richie's lips, biting him, whining.

Richie nodded, kissing Eddie one last time before pushing the lollipop back in between Eddie’s tender lips. He scoffed a laugh, thinking about what Sonia Kaspbrak would say about sharing spit. He then sucked his own fingers into his mouth, soaking them wet and bringing them down to push them inside Eddie, two of them, nice and deep. He didn’t want to think about what Sonia Kaspbrak would say about that.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Eddie panted, his cock twitching between their bodies, pushing himself up with his hands on Richie’s chest, moaning when he finally sat up on Richie’s fingers. “So good, Richie,” he whispered, like a secret, like a good boy finding out he enjoys something nasty.

“Jesus Christ, Eddie,” Richie’s stomach flipped, his eyes clouded, his only clear vision a picture of Eddie all flushed up, his hair damped, his t-shirt soaked wet sticking to his chest, his cock hard and leaking while he rode Richie’s fingers and the motherfucking lollipop hanging from his well-fucked lips.

He pushed a third finger in, just to be sure, just to know Eddie was ready to take him whole. It slid in so easily Richie kept in mind to ask Eddie later if he had done something like that before, because there was no way he would naturally accept Richie’s fingers like that, so readily, so hungrily. But thinking about Eddie fucking himself on his own fingers wasn’t a picture Richie wanted to keep in mind if he wanted this to last at all, so he shook it out of his head, taking his fingers out and grabbing his cock, guiding it to push inside Eddie.

It was fucking glorious. Tight and hot and perfect, and Richie couldn’t help to slip his fingers back to touch where he and Eddie were joined, feeling his cock sliding slowly in, Eddie’s body taking him so well. He moved his other hand up, passing by Eddie’s untouched cock to slide under his t-shirt and pinch one of his nipples when he started fucking him gently, slowly, giving Eddie time to adjust.

_Do you like it?_

_Does it feel good?_

_God, you’re so fucking gorgeous_

Richie’s mind wouldn’t keep quiet but he couldn’t bring his mouth to speak, only managing to express everything he was feeling with his hands and mouth and lips, pushing himself up to kiss and bite and lick Eddie’s neck, Eddie’s jaw, Eddie’s ear. But Eddie pushed him down again, looking at him with half-lidded eyes, lips parted, gasping. He took the lollipop out of his mouth with a wet pop and Richie’s vision went blurry when Eddie whispered “harder”.

He grabbed the goddamn lollipop from Eddie's hand and tossed it across the room, the fucking thing was going to make him lose his head even more than he already had. Eddie giggled, bracing himself on Richie's chest when he started thrusting hard against him, the mattress shifting and banging against the wooden walls. He pushed himself up again, almost completely sitting up, putting an arm around Eddie to keep him close to his body.

“So fucking sinful, Eddie. So _filthy,_ ” Richie said against Eddie’s lips, almost kissing him, breathing him. “What would your mom say if she saw you like this?”

Eddie shook his head, chuckling, beads of sweat dripping down his hair, rolling down his neck. “Don’t care,” he said, putting his arms around Richie’s neck and kissing him deep.

“That lollipop didn’t do shit, you know? You still taste like my cock,” he said with a wolfish smile, biting Eddie’s bottom lip, his eyes shining with amusement when Eddie dropped his head back, moaning and laughing and riding Richie’s cock like he couldn’t get enough. “You’re so fucking beautiful Eddie. You’re so perfect,” he looked at Eddie like he couldn't believe his luck, and he really couldn’t.

Eddie shook his head again, pressing their foreheads together, looking at Richie in the eyes. “Fuck me.”

Richie felt like he was being electrocuted, synapsis firing up like crazy inside his brain, the dirtiest words flooding his mind, trying to match how dirty those two words had sounded coming from Eddie’s mouth. _You want that, huh? You want my cock deep and nice inside you? Want me to fuck that sweet little ass of yours?_ They wouldn’t work. Not with Eddie. Nothing he could say could ever match Eddie. So Richie accepted his defeat, digging his fingers on Eddie’s hips and thrusting violently inside him, catching between his lips every one of those lewd noises bubbling out of Eddie’s mouth, kissing him, biting him, licking inside.

Eddie dug his nails into Richie’s back, leaving crimson trails across it when Richie fucked him through his orgasm, feeling him spill in between their bodies, hot and slick and mixing with their sweat. Eddie’s eyes rolled to the back of his head but he never stopped moving, he kept riding Richie.

“Don’t stop. Don’t,” he shook his head, trying to catch his breath, when Richie tried to pull out.

“Baby, I’m too close…” He warned, but Eddie just closed his eyes, nodding.

“Yeah. Yeah, do it.”

Richie didn’t need anything else. He fell back on the mattress, holding Eddie in place and fucking into him fast and hard, feeling every hair on his body standing on end, the heat pooling under his belly, his nervous system going crazy with every sensation. He came with a broken moan erupting up his throat, falling pliant into the mattress when his muscles stopped clenching and unclenching, his chest rising up and down trying to catch his breath.

Eddie fell on top of him too, and Richie hugged him with his two arms before Eddie could move away, feeling Eddie’s heartbeat pound against his chest, wanting to remember that feeling forever, that connection, just in case. He finally let Eddie free after a while, his body rolling over to rest by Richie’s side, one of his arms spread across Richie’s chest. Richie looked at him, moving, pushing some locks of hair off Eddie’s face just so he could touch him, his fingertips tracing Eddie’s cheek, the arch of his jaw, his thumb grazing at Eddie’s bottom lip.

This time it was Eddie who moved, closing the distance and pressing a chaste kiss on Richie’s lips, chaste at least compared to the ones they had shared before. It didn't feel restrained though. Now that the air had cooled down, now that they were both almost naked lying side by side, it felt intimate, it felt…

“I’m getting cold now,” Eddie said, not really moving from where he was cuddled beside Richie.

“Wait,” Richie said, turning around and yanking at the top sheets they were laying on, using them to cover themselves. “Take off that t-shirt. It’s completely soaked.”

"Right," Eddie nodded, and they both took off the little rest of the clothes that they were still wearing on their bodies, getting under the sheets and cuddling together. Eddie hugged Richie's chest and Richie kissed Eddie's head.

It felt like love.

“Do you think this was okay?” Eddie asked, breaking the silence. That was an interesting question. Richie rested his chin on Eddie’s head.

“Do _you_ think it was okay?” He decided to play it safe.

“We had unprotected sex in a really unsanitary place and we’re covered in sweat and come and I don’t think there’s a way we could have done this in a more disgusting way,” Eddie explained. Richie nodded, making a face.

“Do you feel grossed out?” He asked. Eddie leaned back a little, just to look at him.

“No,” he answered, and Richie couldn’t help the smile opening on his face. Eddie took a deep breath, pressing his lips together. Richie could see the engines inside his head working. “My mom can’t find out.”

“Deal.”

“No, I mean it. No one can find out but especially my mom can’t find out. I don’t know what she would do, so we’re gonna need to swap t-shirts ‘cause I can’t wash this at home, and we need to be very careful if we do this in my room, leave no trace, so… no condoms, just in case. I can’t risk her finding a wrap or, God forbid, a used one. And this is an understatement but no calling me baby in front of her,” Eddie explained. Richie laughed.

“Wait, wait, so let me get this straight, because it kind of sounded like you were planning a murder for a second there,” he chuckled, watching Eddie wrinkle his nose. “So, you’re saying you want to do this again? Like, regularly?”

Eddie’s cheek got completely red, the color even spreading to his ears, he blinked fast and looked away, shrugging.

“I mean. We don’t _have_ to. I just thought maybe you…”

“No! No, of course I want to,” Richie laughed nervously, holding Eddie’s face to make him look at him. “I want to. I… Eddie, I’m crazy about you.”

“Oh. That’s… Yeah. Me too,” Eddie nodded, looking at Richie through his eyelashes. It was endearing, looking at him getting all flustered when minutes ago he was the one riding Richie without a bit of shame. So fucking cute. Richie kissed him, their noses touching.

“I’ll be super careful, I won’t tell anybody, although I can’t promise the rest of the losers won’t just figure it out. But I’ll try to keep my hands off you, and I won’t call you baby again.”

“That’s… just in front of my mom. Or people. Like… don’t call me baby in front of them,” Eddie cleared his throat, not really looking at Richie. It made him open a mischievous smile.

“Oh, okay,” Richie nodded, casually, kissing the tip of Eddie’s nose, then his cheek, “I won’t call you baby in front of other people, I’ll behave myself,” he kissed Eddie’s jaw, then under his ear, “I’ll climb through your window like a ninja and sneak into your room without making any noise,” he kept saying, kissing Eddie’s neck, “and I will fuck you bare every time, and I’ll be careful to blow my load right inside your tight ass or down your throat. Is that right, baby?”

“Richie, you’re so fucking gross,” Eddie made a disgusted face at the same time Richie felt his cock twitching pressed to Richie’s thigh.

“Oh, I know,” Richie nodded, sucking the skin under Eddie’s ear, biting over his collarbone. “So gross.”

“Totally disgusting,” Eddie swallowed.

“Absolutely repulsive,” Richie agreed, moving his hand down to cup Eddie’s ass. “Should I stop?”

“Fuck no,” Eddie laughed.

“Do you want to go again?”

“Yes.”

“That’s what I thought,” he gave Eddie a smug smile, starting to move down. “Let’s find out how good you taste, huh? _So gross,_ " he mocked, and they both laughed until their mouths were busy doing something else.

It wasn’t their fault if they got caught up between kisses and giggles and fingers and tongues, they didn’t notice how late it was until it was too dark to see. Thank God Beverly didn’t decide to run away from home that evening. They rode their bikes together like they had done so many times before, Eddie’s t-shirt so short on Richie it looked like a crop top. Richie blew a kiss at Eddie when they arrived to Eddie’s house and Eddie blushed although it wasn’t the first time Richie had done that (and wouldn’t be the last).

Richie couldn’t wipe a shit-eating grin off his face, not even when he got home and his dad asked him how his little plan of finding some place cooler than his house had turned out. “There’s no place like home, dad,” Richie said, running upstairs and taking Eddie’s shirt off, folding it and putting it away in one of his drawers. Yes, maybe it was gross not to wash it first, but that t-shirt had a meaning and smelled like Eddie and there was no way Richie was going to get rid of it. Also, Eddie liked him gross. Jesus, Eddie liked him, Eddie… _wanted_ him.

Bless the fucking weather, bless the summer, and bless Wentworth fucking Tozier for being so damn cheap.


End file.
